


insert coin to continue

by nastea



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Lingerie, M/M, Smut, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastea/pseuds/nastea
Summary: Steve likes all that cliché romantic stuff. Billy seems to vacillate between putting up with it and secretly enjoying it.Lingerie, though? That’s always been off the table. They laugh about it sometimes.But Billy lost at Mortal Kombat fair and square after Steve KO'd him two games in a row. Steve brought him a little pink paper bag the next day, and, well.Now they’re here.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 12
Kudos: 184
Collections: harringrove for BLM





	insert coin to continue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obsceme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsceme/gifts).



> For my dear [hartigays](), who requested this with a donation to Harringrove for BLM. Thank you so much for your donation, this was fun to write!

Steve has never seen Billy look this nervous before.

It’s not that Billy’s obvious about it — Steve can tell he’s trying to keep a poker face as he works open the last few buttons of his shirt. Billy doesn’t wear his heart on his sleeve, but Steve likes to think he’s gotten to know him well enough over the course of their year-long relationship that he can get a read on Billy even when he’s trying to play it cool.

So, yeah. Billy’s _nervous._ Steve can see it in the way he strips out of his shirt quickly and tosses it to Steve’s bedroom floor like he’s pissed at it. He can see it in the way Billy holds eye contact like it’s a challenge. He can see it in the tension of Billy’s shoulders and the hard set of his jaw.

Steve gets it. He’d probably be pretty self-conscious, too, if he was wearing lace panties for the first time.

Billy only agreed to it because he lost a bet that Steve didn’t think he’d even take. It was stupid: winner gets to buy the loser something from Victoria’s Secret — which was Steve’s idea, and mostly a running joke between them. 

They’ve been dating for a while, yet Steve has never bought Billy anything nice to wear like he has in the past with girlfriends. Billy still rolls his eyes at Steve whenever he gets flowers on a special occasion or after an argument, but that hasn’t stopped him from proudly displaying them in a nice vase in his apartment, so Steve hasn’t stopped buying them. 

Steve likes all that cliché romantic stuff. Billy seems to vacillate between putting up with it and secretly enjoying it. 

Lingerie, though? That’s always been off the table. They laugh about it sometimes. 

But Billy lost at Mortal Kombat fair and square after Steve KO'd him two games in a row. Steve brought him a little pink paper bag the next day, and, well.

Now they’re here.

Steve sits perched on the edge of his bed while he watches Billy slide off his belt and work open the front of his jeans. He usually takes his time with this part. He likes making a show of it, and Steve is always an appreciative audience.

This doesn’t feel like a striptease, though. Billy keeps hesitating and there’s nothing playful about the way he’s staring across at Steve.

Steve worries at his bottom lip as he finally leans forward, catching Billy’s hands where they’ve paused at his zipper.

“Hey, you don’t actually have to do this,” he says. “It’s just a stupid bet.”

Billy glowers at him. It looks half-hearted.

“A stupid bet that I _lost_. I’m not gonna pussy out of this. _”_

Steve shrugs and tries to pull Billy closer. He’s surprised to find no resistance, despite that Billy is still looking at him like he’s annoyed about it.

“Yeah, well, I want you to be into this,” Steve tells him. “If you’re not, we can just switch it up. Loser has to make the winner breakfast?”

“I was gonna make breakfast anyway.” Billy snorts. “You burnt the waffles last time.”

Steve looks up at Billy with a pout as he presses a kiss to his pec. It tenses under his mouth, and from above, Steve can hear Billy breathe in sharply.

“Then we can come up with something else,” Steve offers. He doesn’t care. Not really. He can return the panties. Like— _yeah,_ he really wants to see Billy in them. Not to make fun of him, or anything, but because Billy looks good in everything and Steve is convinced his ass in lace is gonna be the kind of sight he jerks off to for weeks and months to come, but…

If Billy isn’t comfortable, it kinda kills the fun of this.

“It’s fine,” Billy says. He’s pulling Steve’s hands off him so he can go back to working open his zipper. Steve isn’t about to relent.

“Seriously, I don’t mind if you aren’t—”

 _“Shut up_ already _._ I never said I wasn’t into it.”

“Oh.” Steve snaps his jaw shut and watches, momentarily cowed, as Billy leers across at him and starts to shimmy out of his tight jeans.

At least now Billy looks less reluctant and annoyed than he does smug. He hooks his thumbs in the belt loops of his jeans and starts tugging them down his thighs — slowly, this time, like he’s decided to make this a show. Steve may be impatient, but he isn’t complaining. He watches intently as inch after inch of red lace is revealed, until Billy finally kicks his jeans off completely and Steve gets to drink in the sight of him.

Billy looks fucking _good._ That much isn’t a surprise — Billy looks good in everything.Still, there’s something about the way the lace gives a teasing glimpse of the skin underneath and clings to Billy’s cock, which already looks half-hard and— _Yeah._ Okay. So Billy really _is_ into this.

“Wow.” Steve’s mouth feels like it’s stuffed with cotton. He wasn’t expecting how into this _he_ was gonna be, but Billy looks like he should be posing for a magazine spread. Steve wonders if it’s too late to go grab his phone and snap a few photos. 

Billy’s still standing there, his notched eyebrow raised and his expression still brimming with smugness.

“You gonna say something else, pretty boy?”

“Wow,” Steve echoes, like a goddamn broken record. In his defense, all his blood’s left his brain and words are _hard_ when all he can think of is sliding a hand down Billy’s sculpted chest and under the delicate-looking lace that’s clinging to his dick. 

Steve feels his face flush when he realizes he still hasn’t said anything.

“I mean— yeah. Damn. You look _hot._ ”

Billy snorts and takes a step closer. He’s within reach, now, so naturally Steve doesn’t pass up the opportunity to run both hands down Billy’s sides.

“I always look hot,” Billy says, all matter-of-fact.

Steve bites back a laugh as he runs his fingers across the vee of Billy’s hips and follows the lines down to the hem of those lacy red panties. He can feel Billy shiver under his touch.

“Think you could turn around for me?” Steve asks, coyly peeking up at Billy’s face. The tension he’d seen earlier in Billy’s expression is relaxing bit by bit, and with it, Billy is starting to look less like he’s annoyed with this and more like he’s riding the high of a stroked ego.

Which, for once, Steve doesn’t mind feeding into.

“What, you want me to do a little spin?” 

Steve shrugs. “Just wanna see how it looks from the back.”

Billy looks smug, but rather than say anything, he starts slowly turning around so Steve can get a look at his ass. 

It’s as good as Steve imagined it’d look — the panties aren’t quite a thong, but they’re skimpy enough that most of Billy’s ass is on display. Steve hungrily drinks in the sight of it, all round and tanned and firm, and can only keep his hands off Billy for so long before he has to reach in and give one cheek a playful slap.

Billy halfheartedly swats Steve’s hand away. He’s still smirking when he turns back around.

“Shit, baby, those look _real_ good on you,” Steve says. He gets his hands back on Billy a second later, gripping his hips and pulling him closer so that Steve can brush a kiss against Billy’s stomach. He feels the way it jumps beneath his lips, and Steve can hear Billy’s breath skip as he kisses below his navel.

“I’m starting to think you got some kind of panty fetish,” Billy mutters. Like he’s one to talk. Steve can see the way his dick’s leaking a dark spot against the red lace. 

Steve digs his fingers into the meat of Billy’s ass and traces his mouth along the waistband of his panties.

“If I say I do, will you wear these for me again?” 

“Maybe.”

There’s a brief pause. Billy’s breaths are coming out heavy.

“You’re gonna have to convince me, pretty boy.”

It sounds like a challenge. Steve never backs down from those. It’s basically become their favorite form of flirting.

With a grin, Steve tugs Billy forward and spins him around so he drops onto the bed. Billy could’ve stopped him if he wanted, but he goes easy, falls onto his ass with a bounce, and pulls Steve on top of him until they’re nose-to-nose.

“Bet I can convince you to wear panties again,” Steve murmurs, dropping his face to the side of Billy’s neck so he can kiss along his jaw. Beneath him, Billy shudders. He’s already so into this. It’s not gonna take a lot of convincing.

Still, Billy doesn’t miss a beat:

“You got yourself a deal.”


End file.
